


Try, Try Again

by flintwoodandco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkwardness, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Shopping, Dreville - Freeform, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flintwoodandco/pseuds/flintwoodandco
Summary: Neville’s run-in with Draco is the last thing he expects when Christmas shopping





	

It’s a brisk night as Neville traverses down the streets of Hogsmeade. Snow floats gently from the sky and he amuses himself with the puffs of breath that leave him, watching the clouds fade amongst the glow of the lights. Christmas season was in full swing and Neville figured he should probably do his shopping sooner rather than later. He had a few gifts sorted out, but there were still some people he had troubles deciding just what to get. 

Stepping into the local Herbology shop, Neville grins at the sound of the bell and already feels at home. He knows the place like the back of his hand, starting on the far right to find a particular herb needed for Luna’s gift. 

He doesn’t really pay mind with where he’s going, bumping shoulders with another customer as he makes his way through the store.

“Sorry,” Neville mumbles out his apology and turns to acknowledge the person. Instantly, his stomach drops, trying to hide his frown. “Malfoy.”

The man in question looks a tad annoyed, but nods at Neville. “Longbottom.” 

“What are you doing here?” Neville can’t stop the question from leaving his mouth, watching as Draco’s shoulders drop.

“Maybe I needed something. It’s none of your business anyways.”

Neville almost rolls his eyes at the Draco from school coming back full force. It had been years since the end of the war and he had heard Draco had made a decent life for himself. He had hoped that meant a change of attitude too, but that seemed very unlikely at this moment. 

“All right,” Neville decides he’s had enough and steps around Draco. “Happy Christmas.”

He continues his way through the store, noting how Draco hasn’t left yet and tries to distract himself amongst the bloodroot and snow-poppies. With Draco there, Neville can’t focus on a single thing and stills when he hears footsteps approach him from behind. 

“Listen, Longbottom,” Draco mutters. 

Neville turns around, but not because he’s actually interested in what Draco has to say. Or so he tries to convince himself. 

“I’m actually looking for a specific plant, Meadowsweet.”

The name is familiar enough to Neville and he wonders just what Draco needs it for. With Draco staring impatiently, arms crossed, Neville knows better than to prod, leading the way to the back of the store. Neville quickly studies the shelf, locating the jar of Meadowsweet and takes it down, then motioning for Draco to follow him to the counter. 

With Draco following behind him, Neville feels different. He had gotten over his fear of Malfoy long ago, so what he’s feeling now, he can’t explain. His heart can’t stop thrumming and his grip on the jar tightens. 

“What do you need it for?” Neville asks as the clerk comes to help them. “It’s just so I can make sure you get the right amount.”

“Oh,” Draco stops and Neville is surprised to see this hesitation in him. “Just a potion. I think I need a few handfuls.” 

Neville raises his eyebrows, letting out a small sigh. Of course Draco would still be stubborn, and he sets the jar down to let the clerk take care of the rest before going back to explore the shop. 

After finally locating the herbs he needs, Neville lingers near the counter, only sliding in after Draco has turned back to the front entrance. Getting his items is a quick process and when he turns back around, he’s shocked to see Draco waiting by the door. Neville tries to think about his options before proceeding and none of them are the one he particularly wants. 

He only has one way out as he sees it, hoping he can just slip past Draco. Fortune does not seem to be on his side tonight however, his arm caught in Draco’s hand. 

“Um,” Draco starts and Neville’s mouth twitches. “Can I interest you in coming to dinner with me? As thanks for your help.”

“I hardly did anything,” Neville responds, watching Draco’s darting eyes.

The two are caught in a thick silence and Neville figures it’s too early to turn in for the evening just yet. Draco is looking more uncomfortable by the second, not to mention how Neville feels inside. 

Taking a deep breath, Neville shakes his head if only to bury the laugh that’s bubbling up.

“Okay.”

Draco’s face changes only a little and he gives Neville a stern nod before taking the first step outside. Neville can’t help grinning at this as they go into the snow, watching as Draco’s stiffness starts to fade as well. In fact, Neville notes how Draco still hasn’t taken his hand off his arm and stares up at the falling flakes, thinking of how to keep Draco around for Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> For septimvsmalfoy!!! Thank you for rekindling my love for Dreville ^^
> 
> [The Tumblr](http://flintwoodandco.tumblr.com)


End file.
